After the tunnel
by roxygoth
Summary: Mrs Beakley is not feeling particularly well. However she has no plans to ever admit it. That would be weakness. Thankfully she has a granddaughter to look out for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back, again. Okay, so this next fanfics takes place after 'Terror of the Terra-firmians' and focuses on Mrs Beakley and Webby.**

 **I decided to make this fanfics because yes, Mrs Beakley just essentially walking off a subway car falling on her was awesome, and it showed how tough she was. But also there is no way she'd be completely unharmed. This also is an idea as for why she's not in the next episode [house of the lucky gander] or really any of the other episodes to date yet. [If she has appeared, please let me know]**

 **BTW I think this is one of the longest single chapters I've ever written.**

 **I do not own either incarnation of Ducktales or anything at all to do with either of them.**

It was very rare that Bentina Beakley felt ill, but now she definitely did. Of course that was only to be expected after nearly being knocked unconscious by a subway car and practically being left for dead, but it still annoyed her for some reason. Surely all her training wasn't a waste? After nearly forty years-!

"Granny?" Breaking out of her thoughts Mrs Beakley looked down to see Webby gently pulling on her sleeve.

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you okay?" Webby asked, her eyes wide in concern.

Her grandma seemed to struggle with the question but after a few seconds managed to form the words. "Yes, of course."

Webby raised an eyebrow and quickly grabbed her grandmas arm as the limo launched to a stop outside the mansion. "Are you sure?"

Mrs Beakley sighed and fondly patted her grand-daughters hand. "Webbigail, my dear, I'm fine."

"We've landed!" Launchpad called from the front.

As the boys excitedly climbed out the car and started up towards the mansion, Mrs Beakley tried to do the same. However when she got up a wave of dizziness overtook her and she found herself leaning on the car for support.

"Granny!" Webby sounded panicked and the boys stopped and turned, just in time to see Lena and Launchpad join them from the other side.

"Whoa there Tea-Time." Lena said, trying to sound cool, though she was in fact a bit alarmed. "You okay?"

Feeling everyone's eyes on her and not liking it, Bentina said, maybe a bit more forcefully than was necessary. "I am fine! It was…is…just a bit of dizziness. This." She said, abruptly to Webby, who blinked. "Is why I am always telling you to drink enough water. And you, young lady." She said to Lena, who folded her arms and braced herself for what was to come. "First of all, it's MRS BEAKLEY to you. Secondly, it's ' _are_ you okay?' not 'You okay?' like some wannabe gangsta."

Lena blinked in surprise. "What, that's it? Okay, in that case, _are_ you alright, _Mrs Beakley_?"

By this point the world had stopped spinning and Mrs Beakley drew herself up to her full height, saying. "Perfectly fine, thank you. Now, let's go inside and have some pancakes shall we?"

The boys cheered and started running towards the mansion.

Launchpad, who had disappeared while Beakley was chastising Lena, came back with a bottle of water. "Here you go, Mrs B." He said, cheerfully. "It's a little warm, cos' it's been in the car for about a month, but still, it's water." He held it out to her.

She looked at it disdainfully before gingerly taking it from him and carefully unscrewing the top. "Yes quite. Thank you, Launchpad." And then proceeded to drink the entire bottle in under ten seconds.

"Wow." Lena was impressed. "I tell you what; I would _love_ to see you down the local pub."

Webby elbowed her friend, none to gently, before saying. "Are you alright, _now,_ Granny?"

"Perfectly. It was just a wave of dizziness. Now, come on, let's go inside." With that final word she strode of towards the mansion.

Launchpad ran after her. "Do you need me to take your arm or anything, Mrs B?"

"Launchpad, I am NOT eighty years old!"

The girls followed behind. "BTW – that's by the way, by the way, how old _is_ your grandma?"

Webby paused, before saying. "I'm not actually sure…"

"Seriously? You're not sure how old your own grandma is?"

"She's never told me! I mean, she's a grandma, so she must be pretty old…seventy maybe? Yeah, that'd fit. By the way-"

"BTW."

"B.T.W." Webby said, slowly, before carrying on at normal speed. "What happened down that tunnel? All we know is the pair of you went off then came back again two hours later."

To which Lena said, easily. "There was an earthquake, explosion thing down the tunnel and a subway car nearly – nearly – fell on your grandma. I managed to pull her out the way though."

"Wow!" The younger girl's eyes sparkled. "You pulled my grandma out from under a subway car!?"

"Yeah, it was no biggie." Lena put her hands in her pockets, trying and failing to look modest.

"Er, no, it was a huge biggie! What, did she fall over or something?"

Lena thought quickly. She hadn't thought they'd be any further questions. "No - I mean yes, yes, it was the explosion. We were standing in the middle of the tunnel – typical scene -she was nagging me, I was ignoring her, then suddenly – Bang! Explosion happens, I see a subway car coming towards us, I leap out the way – self-preservation – I thought she'd leapt as well. She had, but had fallen over in the process, another car was coming towards her, so I just grabbed her arm and yanked her out the way." Changing the subject Lena added. "She's quite heavy, your grandma isn't she?"

Webby folded her arms and sent a pretty impressive glare in the teenager's direction. "She is _not_ fat!"

"I didn't say fat! I said heavy."

"You can't be heavy without _being_ fat."

"Think you can."

"You can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"GIRLS!" At that yell from Mrs Beakley, both girls fell silent as they finally reached the house. Mrs Beakley glared at them again, before saying. "I have a splitting headache. Can you two keep it down a bit, please?"

Mutely the girls nodded.

"Are we still having pancakes?" Louie asked, bouncing up and down as Launchpad unlocked the door. "I'm starving!"

"How can you be starving?" Huey said, in disbelief following his brothers in. "You had two huge boxes of popcorn, and you finished the second one, what? Half an hour ago?"

"Oh, Hubert, Hubert, Hubert. You should know when you nearly die, you do tend to build up an appetite."

"Well, yeah but-"

"Yes, we are having pancakes." Beakley said, feeling a bit better now she was in the cool house.

The kids cheered. Mrs Beakley smiled, before saying robustly "I'll make them. Let's see, what do you all want?"

As they all, including Launchpad, shouted orders at her, Webby tried to interrupt.

"Granny."

"Chocolate source _and_ sprinkles? Yes, Dewey, I suppose so."

"Granny!"

"No, Louie you may _not_ have two, you get one each. What is it Launchpad?"

"Granny!"

"Can I have whipped cream on top? Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top? Ooh - actually, can I _have_ a cherry on top?"

"I suppose so. Is that it? Very well then."

"Granny!" Webby ran after her and caught her by the arm.

Mrs Beakley smiled down at her, fondly. "Yes, I know, Webbigail, I haven't forgotten you. One thick pancake, with chocolate, strawberry and maple source on it, with whipped cream and a cherry on the side, not on top, yes?"

Webby blinked. "No, well yes, but no."

Her grandma looked slightly confused and gently ushered her into the next room. "What is it, Webbigail?"

"Are you sure you should be cooking?" Webby blurted out. Seeing her grandma's frown she prattled on desperately. "It's just that you mentioned you have a headache, and you were dizzy, and if that's the case is a hot stove really the best place to stand? Shouldn't you be lying on the coach with an ice pack or something? I mean we can order out pancakes – order in even - "

She was cut off when her grandmas gently brushed her hair out her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for your concern, Webby dear, but the dizziness has faded since I drank that water and came back inside, and once I have taken some ibrouprofan I shall feel better. If it makes you feel better I promise not to start cooking till my headache has subsided, so if you will tell the others the pancakes will be maybe about half an hour, that would be great."

"I will do granny." Webby, feeling better, hugged her and then paused and asked. "Granny?"

"Yes, Webby?"

"Lena said she pulled you free from a subway car. Is that true?"

Mrs Beakley paused. The truth was she hadn't actually been unconscious while under the car, and she had heard snatches of Lena's and that other women's conversation. She had no idea where Lena was going with it, but had decided until then she would be nice to her and make her feel welcome. After all she was only a young teenager.

"Granny?"

She looked down at her grand-daughters worried eyes, and stroking her hair again, said. "Don't worry Webbigail I was merely trying to remember. Yes, I think that is true, it's a little but blurry to be honest."

"TBH." Webby said, without thinking.

Mrs Beakley frowned. "What?"

"Nothing! I'll tell them…I'll tell them, bye for now!" With that her Webby practically sprinted from the room.

Mrs Beakley shook her head fondly before making her way to the kitchen.


	2. Huey takes charge

**Hey! I'm back – thanks to MelodySouth and CartoonLover422 for reviewing.**

 **Warning: Some details of injury.**

 **See chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

Lena was a teenager. This meant she was mature, wise and definitely didn't play stupid kids games. That said the game Webby had invented which she and the triplets where playing looked…kinda fun.

The game had come about after Louie had complained he'd missed going through the wormholes back when they'd gone to Mount Neverest and Webby had instantly come up with an idea that they'd jump through invisible wormholes and declare where they'd gone to and what they could see.

"Paris!" Huey said, after a particularly wide leap. "I see the Eiffel Tower!"

"Ooh, what's the view like?" Webby asked, eagerly.

Huey paused before saying. "There's a lot of berets."

Lena laughed harshly, causing all four youngsters to look at her in alarm. Stuffing her phone in her pocket she hastily got up, murmuring. "I'll go see how Teatime's doing."

"Don't call her that if you want to live!" Webby said, immediately.

"She's not joking." Dewey added.

Lena waved a hand before heading to the kitchen. However, not wanting to die, she decided to take the advice. "Hey Mrs B, what's…" She stopped dead upon seeing the scene in front of her, adding vaguely. "…Cooking."

Mrs Beakley was lying on the floor by the cooker, which was currently burning a pancake.

"Er…Webby." Lena croaked. Realising there was no way the girl would be able to hear her she threw he head back and bellowed. "WEBBY!"

There was a clatter in the background and then the girl was at her shoulder. "Granny!" She instantly ran to her grandmothers side. "Granny!"

The triplets had followed and Huey instantly took control. "Dewey, Louie, get Uncle Donald and Scrooge. Now." The younger two ran off and Huey went to Webby's side. "Is she bleeding?"

At the same time as Huey was calmly consulting the JWG, Dewey and Louie were racing each other upstairs calling, at the same time.

"Scrooge!"

"Uncle Donald!"

The ran up the next flight of stairs yelling the names on repeat. At the top of the stairs Dewey collided with Scrooges middle.

"Oof!"

"Sorry!"

"Dewey, how many times have I told you-" Donald started, coming out of his room.

"Mrs Beakley's hurt!" Louie burst out, running to Donald and grabbing his hand.

"Wha-?"

Louie nodded frantically. "She wasn't feeling well on the way back and she nearly collapsed then, but she said she was okay and Launchpad made her dink water and she said she was okay, but now Lena's found her in the kitchen-!"

By this time they were all hurrying downstairs. "Where's Huey?" Donald asked.

"And Webby?" Scrooge said, starting on the seconds staircase.

"Downstairs." Dewey and Louie said together.

"Launchpad?"

"In his room? I dunno!"

"Less of the attitude lad!"

At that final sentence they all skidded back into the kitchen.

Huey looked up and instantly reported. "She's not bleeding, but she's definitely banged her head. She might have concussion. But she's still alive for definite."

Webby and Lena were sitting at the tables, Lena having got Webby a glass of water.

"I'll phone Gyro." Scrooge got his phone out.

"Why Gyro?" Donald wanted to know. "He's a scientist. His field of work is engineering. How-"

"He does also have some background in medicine. I told you he's one of the brightest minds of his generation – oh, Gyro! Yes, it IS Scrooge McDuck now…" With that he went out the room.

Lena glided out her chair. "I, er, I think I better, like…scoot. Webby?"

Webby looked at her, her eyes wide and unfocused. "See you tomorrow?" To which the younger girl just nodded.

"What actually happened?" Donald asked the boys. "Does anyone know?"

The boys all shrugged. "She wasn't feeling well before." Louie said, fidgeting with his hoodie.

Huey nodded. "I think what happened might had been she got up, started to cook, felt dizzy, stepped away from the stove – thankfully otherwise she's have been burnt as well – and then collapsed."

Webby made a sort of choking sound. Dewey went over and put a arm round her. "She'll pull through." He said, trying to sound upbeat. "She's Mrs Beakley – she's a tower of strength."

"She's also about seventy years old."

Just as Dewey was opening his mouth to try and say something else positive, Scrooge came back in. "Right, I've sent Launchpad over to the Money Bin to get Gyro. He's taking the jaguar, so he should be fairly quick. Gyro knows to expect him and is packing a small medial bag as we speak. They should be hear in twenty minutes max, though knowing Launchpad it'll probably be fifteen."

"So what do we do?" Louie asked.

Scrooge shrugged. "We'll just have to wait. We can't move her in case we make it worse. So yes, we can't do much except wait."

With that a grim atmosphere set over the room.


	3. Passing time

**Hey! I'm back, thanks to Cartoonlover 422, Melodysouth65 and Ai Higurashi for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **BTW: It's a headcanon of mine that Mrs Beakley is twenty-six years older than Donald and Della.**

 **The only episode I've seen with Gyro in I've seen is 'The Great Dime Chase.'**

 **This can be considered a bit of a filler chapter, just a bit of a break from all the dramatics.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on. This takes place directly after the last sentence in the last chapter.**

Huey was currently flicking through the JWG at lightning speed. He knew exactly which bit he wanted now where was – Ah! "What about the recovery position?" He asked his Uncle Donald.

Donald slapped himself in the face before quickly kneeling down and gently taking Mrs B's beak he opened her mouth, looking for anything blocking the airway. Then he called Scrooge over to help him get her onto her back.

Webby, up until this point had been sitting at the table with Dewey in a kind of dream. Seeing Scrooge go over though, it triggered something and she leapt of her chair. "Wait!"

She heard a sound behind her as Dewey nearly fell of his own chair, managing to catch himself just in time.

Scrooge looked at her; he had just gently bent her grandmother's right arm and put her hand level with her head, which was the first step of the recovery position. "What is it, Webbigail?" He said, with a weird mix of patience and annoyance.

"You can't move her!"

"We're not going to move her to the living room or anything." Donald explained, gently. "We're going to put her in the recovery position so she can breathe more easily and also if she throws up, it reduces the chance of her choking – see?"

Webby shook her head frantically. "No, no, no! Lena said she had a subway car fall on her!"

"What!?" Scrooge said, looking at Beakley in alarm. "How!? No – when!?"

"When they were in the tunnel together! The earthquake dislodged one I think – look I don't know okay? But that means-"

"-She might have a spinal injury." Huey finished, looking at the relevant pages of the JWG. "So we can't even put her in the recovery position. You can however tilt her head back to open her – oh. You've done it." He sounded disappointed.

Scrooge got up, dusting himself down. "Lad, if I had the time or the will I could easily make a second of that book if ah pleased."

Huey paused before looking at Donald, who admitted grudgingly. "Yeah. He could."

It was at that point that Louie came back into the room, having left as soon as Huey mentioned 'Recovery Position'. He gingerly stepped around Mrs Beakley's head before smiling at Webby. "Here you go."

"What?" Webby momentarily forgot her own worries, looking at the stack of paper and coulering pens in Louie's hands.

Louie shrugged. "I figured we could make get well cards for Mrs Beakley when she wakes up. I mean she's definitely going to wake up we all know that."

"Actually the JWG states-" Huey cut himself off upon seeing all his family members glaring at him. "That 98 percent of people who collapse are perfectly fine." He made up, getting to his feet, and carefully stepping over Beakley's legs.

Seeing Webby was still unsure Dewey decided to attract her attention. "Oh cool!" He exclaimed, grabbing a box of pens. "You've got those special connecter felts!"

"Didn't you get those off Uncle Gladstone last Christmas?" Huey asked, sliding into a seat.

Louie frowned, grabbing the box back off Dewey. "Yes I did, and I've not opened them yet, so if any of you – Dewford –"

"-Why is it always me!?"

"-If ANY of you ruin them, then I swear you're the ones saving up for a new box."

"You're so generous." Huey deadpanned, as Louie ripped open the packet.

"I know. What would you do without me?",

"Ooh, let's see." Dewey said, mischievously, grabbing a silver sparkly pen from the box. "Well, firstly, I'd go round sticking tags on all _your_ possessions, and then I'd make up a _really_ sarky saying for your grave or Missing in Action poster. Then-"

Louie smacked him round the back of the head, getting a giggle from Webby in the process. "It wasn't a serious question, doofus!"

"Rhetorical." Huey automatically said.

"Whatever!"

"Geez, I wasn't serious." Dewey said, rubbing the back of his head. "Obviously if you really did go missing we'd all be after whoever took you with, with…what's a really good weapon, Huey?"

Huey stopped coulering to contemplate this, then said slowly. "…Katana's would be the best I think…"

"Ooh – like Leonardo! Teenage Mutant Ninja-!"

"BOYS!" The four kids jumped before looking at Donald who was the one who had shouted. He was pinching the top of his beak, looking suddenly 100 times older. "Can we…not…talk about people going missing please? Not now."

The four kids looked at each other before silently reaching for the coulers again and carrying on.

Donald meanwhile felt in a bit of a fog. He looked at Mrs Beakley's prone form, then at the clock mentally urging Gyro to hurry up. He couldn't lose Mrs Beakley as well. He looked back at her, smiling slightly as he remembered her genuine efforts to keep Della and himself out of trouble. Ah, those where the days.

A small tap on his arm caused him to look at Scrooge, who tipped his head slightly. It was his way of saying 'Are you alright.'

Donald gave a small smile and nodded back, before looking at the clock again.

Suddenly out of nowhere there was a flurry of honks from outside and they could hear the sound of tires screeching on the gravel outside.

"Launchpad!" Scrooge and Webby yelled at the same time, in very different tones.

Webby leapt of her chair and ran out the door, the boys following behind her. When Scrooge and Donald made it to the door it was to see Webby had already flung said door open and was running down the path. "Gyro!"

They could hear the bickering a mile off. "You didn't even let me buckle my seatbelt!"

"Mr McDuck said I had to get you here A.S.A.P!"

"Yes; I'm sure he'd prefer me not in a body cast! Yes, hello Webbigail." Gyro said disdainfully as the girl sped to a stop at his feet. "Where's your grandma then?"

As Webby pulled Gyro to the kitchen, Scrooge was remembering exactly why he'd hired the scientist in the first place. Some people – most people – no scrap that, everyone as a matter of fact, had told him he was mad hiring Gyro Gearloose, seeing as the man was cold and anti-social to pretty much everyone except him. However deep down – like molten lava level down – was a heart of gold and an ability to be calm in pretty much any situation. Which right now was a definite blessing.

Seeing the rest flittering to the kitchen, Scrooge grabbed Launchpad's arm and looked at him sternly.

"Er…what's up Mr McDuck?"

To which Scrooge pointed his cane in the direction of the horrendous tyre tracks up his drive. There was still smoke coming off the tyres now.

Launchpad chuckled and scratched the back of his neck before turning back sheepishly to his employer. "Let me guess…coming out my paycheck?"


	4. Gyro gets involved

**Hi! I'm back, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourite and followed so far and let's crack on.**

 **There is mention of medical procedures in this chapter which I have researched on the internet. I am not a qualified anything and therefore this information may be slightly inaccurate. If it is – blame the internet.**

 **BTW: I nearly cried towards the end of the chapter. Just warning you.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

When Scrooge and Launchpad went back into the kitchen it was to see that Gyro was shaking Mrs Beakley's shoulders and saying loudly. "Bentina. Can you hear me?"

He waited a couple of seconds then after getting no response tutted slightly and got a stethoscope out his little medical bag and proceeded to listen to her heartbeat.

Scrooge looked round the kitchen, checking where everyone was. Launchpad was still standing next to him, the kids where sitting at the table, watching intently, and Donald was on one of the kitchen stools alternating between looking out the window and at Mrs B.

"Her heartbeats' rapid." Gyro announced, putting the stethoscope away. "She's definitely unconscious. Can one of you get me a pillow? Like stat, would be good."

As Launchpad all but ran out the room Gyro loosened Bentina's collar a bit and also undid the first button of her blouse.

"What are you doing?" Dewey asked from his chair, curiously.

"I'm following first aid guide which is to loosen any restrictive clothing and/or belts so the person can breathe better. When Launchpad comes back with – ah, there he is." Gyro snatched the pillow out his hands and put it under Beakley's les, thereby lifting them off the ground. "Thanks." He added, clearly as an afterthought.

"What are you-?" Dewey knelt on his chair to get a better view. "Why are you lifting her legs? What does that-?"

"Be quiet. I need to time this." Gyro said, bluntly looking at his watch.

Up until this point Huey had been reading the JWG, now that he had an appropriate opportunity he read out loud. "The reason you lift the victim's leg is to help improve blood flow to the brain and other vital organs."

"Wait." Louie said, flapping his arms to get his brothers attention. "I though you weren't meant to move someone if they might have a spine injury? Isn't that where we were?"

All heads turned to Gyro, who held up a hand. After a couple of seconds he looked at Bentina and said. "Still not woke up. Great." He stood up, dusting himself down. "There's no other way about it, Mr McDuck, you're going to have to call an ambulance."

"Why didn't we just start with that?" Webby burst out, making everyone in the room jump.

As Scrooge disappeared from the room to call the ambulance, Donald tried to explain. "It's all happened very suddenly Webby. You guys only got back forty-five minutes ago. Lena only left twenty-five minutes ago…"

"I told you she had a subway car fall on her! Louie's right – what about spinal injury?"

"Of course if I thought she had a spinal injury then I wouldn't have moved her at all and would have instructed Mr McDuck to call an ambulance straight away. However it's not possible that she could have a spinal injury..."

"How do you know!?"

"Because she walked in the house, Webbigail." Gyro stated, calmly. Webby stopped dead at that, staring into space.

Looking straight at her, Gyro said. "If she had a spinal injury she would not have had been able to walk. She'd have been paralysed. That's what a spinal injury entails. You're little friend Lara-"

"Lena." Webby corrected automatically.

"Lena, would have to had come running through the underground system to find you if that had happened. Do you understand now?"

Scrooge came back into the room, just in time to hear that last sentence and was just in the process of smacking himself in the face when Webby burst out laughing.

"Of course! I'm an idiot! Oh – dang it, Lena! She's the one who got it into my head…"

"She probably felt obliged to mention it." Huey offered, making the final touches to his get-well card.

"I'm surprised your precious JWG didn't point that out." Louie snarked, holding his own card up and admiring it.

Just as Huey was about to leap to the guidebooks defence, Donald spoke in a low melancholy voice. "It's not the books fault. It's not your fault. None of us thought of that. If anything it's Scrooges and myself's faults. We're the adults; we should have realised it didn't add up."

There was an awquad pause, which was broken by Scrooge saying lightly. "It looks like ah may hav' ta put off makin' a second of that guidebook for now."

It wasn't a particularly hilarious sentence but everyone started laughing and when they started the couldn't stop and carried on for about thirty seconds.

It was Launchpad who drew them all back to reality. "Are those sirens?"

"The ambulance!" Webby squealed and for the second time that day, ran to the door.

"About time." Scrooge said, trying to regain his stern composure.

Gyro checked his watch. "In all fairness, Mr McDuck two minutes isn't bad-"

The room fell silent as the paramedics walked in. "Where's the patient?" One of them asked.

"Where do you think?" Scrooge snapped. "It's the only person lying unconscious on the floor, lass."

"Any idea what happened?" The other one asked, as the first one got to work.

After a nod from Scrooge, Gyro concisely outlined everything that had happened.

"You have medical experience, do you sir?" The first paramedic asked, as she finished checking Bentina's vital signs.

"A little." Gyro said, surprisingly modestly. "I work more in the field of engineering."

"Ah. So, any theories about what's wrong with her that you think we should know."

"I personally think she might have some fractured or cracked ribs." The scientist said, surprising everyone. "I know she wasn't complaining of pain, but she wouldn't. She ridiculously tough, you see."

The second paramedic nodded as between them they lifted Bentina up on a stretcher. "Very well. We'll tell the doctors. Now try not to worry everyone, by the sound of her, I'm sure Bentina here will be fine." With that the two of them carefully walked out of house and loaded her in the ambulance.

Webby watched from the window-sill, feeling a pit of despair in her stomach. She couldn't lose her granny, she couldn't.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned round to see Scrooge smiling sadly down at her. "C'mon lass." He said softly, squeezing her shoulder. "The paramedics said she should be fine, didn't they?"

"Should be." Webby muttered, putting hand against the glass.

Scrooge sighed. "There's nothing more we cahn do now, darling'. Now, I know you're worried but it _is_ half past six and we _all_ need some food-"

"-I'm not hungry."

For the third time the old man sighed, before kneeling down next to her. "Webbigail, starving' yourself isn't going to help your granny. She'll feel much better knowing you've been looked after and had some food and drink. I know you don't want to eat much, so Donald said he'd make you some cheese on toast. Just a couple of bites, with a brew? Sound good?"

Webby stared into the distance. The ambulance had long gone. She gave a little sigh and nodded, before proceeding to burst into tears.

"I know darlin'." Scrooge said, truthfully as he rubbed her back is little circles. "There we go. Let it all out." Despite his last sentence, he was not expecting her to throw her arms around him as she did and sob. "I know. It's been a long day, hasn't it? Now, c'mon we'll go to the kitchen." Seeing she was in no position to walk herself he found himself picking her up and carrying her to the kitchen, mentally hoping that Bentina would be alright.


	5. Visiting Hours

**Hi, I'm back! Thank you to Cartoonlover422 and Transformers 0 for reviewing the last chapter and let's crack on.**

 **This is the last chapter. Webby's mention of the timeline is based off an order I've come up with to get all the episodes to fit into the two-month timeline that Huey mentioned in 'McMystery at McDuck Manor' ["She held us hostage two months ago!"]**

 **Once again I know nothing of medicine.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

It was 48 hours after Mrs Beakley had been loaded into the ambulance and Webby and Scrooge were currently sat in the back of Scrooges limousine on route to the hospital.

Webby was staring out the window watching the trees go by, feeling anxious and worried.

Scrooge was looking out the opposite window feeling exactly the same. He knew he should start a conversation, but couldn't seem to find the right words.

As they pulled up to a red light Launchpad checked his rear-view mirror and seeing the situation said as brightly as he could manage. "Won't be long now, Mr McDee. Five minutes or thereabouts."

"Yes, thank you Launchpad."

His driver took that as his cue to turn round to face them. "You alright there, Webbigail? Got those cookies safe?"

Webby smiled thinly and patted the box on her knee. She'd made some cookies for her grandma last night – with Donald's help. She figured her grandma might well need some cheering up after nearly dying and all.

She instantly regretted thinking that last part and scrunched her face up, trying desperately not to cry.

Launchpad saw this and said, hastily. "Ah, don't cry! C'mon Webs, cheer up? She'll be fine, I promise."

Scrooge reached out and pulled Webby into a hug. "There, there, lass. She'll be fine."

"You know what makes me happy?" Launchpad said, over the sound of furious honks from outside. "Picturing the open skies and an ocean which just stretches on for miles-"

"-You know what would make me happy, Launchpad?" Scrooge asked, rhetorically. "If you actually drove while the lights are still green."

With that Launchpad quickly turned back to the wheel pulling away just in time for the lights to turn red behind them.

Scrooge sighed as the sound of honking fell away. He resumed looking out the window, his arm still around Webby's shoulders.

After what seemed like forever, but was actually only a couple of minute, they arrived at Duckburg Hospital.

"Webbigail, wait!" Scrooge shouted as the girl scrambled out the car.

"We've got to go in!"

He got out his side, beginning. "I know that-"

"Where should I park, Mr McDee?"

Scrooge sighed and flung the driver's door open. "Anywhere Launchpad, just not in front of the exit this time. Now, Webbigail." He said, as Launchpad drove off with a roar. "Now we can go in." With that the girl – cookies in arms - rushed in the building, spotting the receptionist straightaway and running up to her.

"Where's my granny!?"

"Excuse me?" The women behind the desk spluttered, thoroughly taken aback.

Scrooge hurried in, mentally cursing when he saw what was going on. Smacking a smile in his beak he re-tightened his grip on his cane before walking over. "Hello…Shirley. Myself and Miss Webbigail here are here to see Mrs Bentina Beakley, she came in about two days ago?"

The receptionists face cleared and she checked the computer. "Ah yes. Mrs Beakley. Just give me one moment…" She picked the phone up and started speaking into it.

Webby had taken the lid of her cookies and was looking at them worriedly. "Do you think she'll like them? They're chocolate chips."

"I'm sure she'll love them." Scrooge said, trying not to express too much surprise at the fact that Beakley had a sweet tooth.

"Hopefully. Granny taught me how to make them. We always made them together." Webby put the lid back on and hugged them to her chest. "It feels like ages since we made them last, but it can't be because we only made them last time – wait let me try that again." Webby took a breath before carrying on. "The last time we made them was just before Mr Duck and the boys turned up and that was only…geez. Just over a month ago. Wow. Time flies."

"It certainly does." Scrooge said, noticing a doctor coming towards them. Sure enough…

"Mr McDuck? Miss Beakley? This way please."

"Actually, it's Miss Vanderquack. I'm her granddaughter."

"Very well."

Mrs Beakley, thankfully, was on the 1st floor, therefore they didn't have to go very far. The doctor opened the door and let Webby in, as Scrooge went to follow he put a hand out, effectively blocking him. "A word with you, Mr McDcuk, if you please."

"Ah, what have ah doon now?" Scrooge demanded as soon as the door had shut.

"Nothing Mr McDuck. I just thought you might like an update on how your housekeeper is and what she can and can't do."

Scrooge nodded, the doctor carried on. "She has two fractured ribs, the top two in fact. She is very lucky not to have punctured any vital organs and also not to have any spinal injury. She will require having an ice-pack on her ribs for twenty minutes every hour for the first week, then every two for the next one. She has pain medication that she must take daily, even if she feels better."

Scrooge nodded again.

"She's told me a bit about how much work she does at your manor." The doctor seemed to give Scrooge an look of contempt before going on. "Needless to say she won't be doing much for a while. Three to six weeks to be exact. She'll need to have a few short walks during the day to get her used to it, but no hovering, dusting, lifting heavy objects or anything that might strain her. Complete bed rest, except for the required walking during the 1st week at least. She can go home at the end of the week, but a nurse will be in to visit her the next day and then again two working days later. We'll take it from there. Now, any questions?"

"Does that mean she won't be able to fly for a while?"

The doctor paused, before saying cautiously. "Not for a while no."

"How long's a while?"

"It depends on her progress. I'd say a fortnight at the minimum."

"So, she couldn't fly in say...a couple of days?"

The doctor paused, and asked the old duck to repeat himself. Upon hearing the same question he clarified. "You mean in an aeroplane?"

Scrooge rolled his eyes. "No, in a boat. Yes, in an aeroplane."

At which the doctor proceeded to tell Scrooge exactly why that would not be happening anytime soon.

At the end of the complicated medical explanation, the old duck held his hands up. "Alright, simmer doon! I only asked because we were meant to be going to Macow in four days time-"

"Absolutely not, Mr McDuck. Absolutely not, do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly. Can I go in now?"

The doctor fixed him with a look before gesturing to the door.

Meanwhile in Mrs Beakley's room, when Webby had first scuttled in it was to see her granny propped up in bed with an ice-pack on her ribs. "Granny?" She said uncertainly.

Mrs Beakley smiled. "Webbigail, it's good to see you."

"Oh, granny!" The girl ran to the bed, only to stop by the bed-side. "Can, can I hug you?"

Her granny smiled. "Of course you can, just don't fling yourself at my chest."

"Can I hug your arm?"

"Of course." With permission Webby proceeded to do just that. "Oh, I missed you!"

Bentina smiled, and shakily patted the top of her granddaughters head. "I missed you to, dear. Very much. What are those?"

Webby lifted her head, looking at her granny in confusion.

With her other arm Mrs Beakley gestured towards the box.

"Oh, those!" Webby let go of her granny's arm and opened the box. "I made chocolate chip cookies!"

Mrs Beakley found herself smiling widely. "Why, thank you, Webbigail. Are they chocolate chip?"

"They are! Mr Duck helped me make them. Louie helped for a bit as well, but Mr Duck sent him away because he kept eating the batter."

Mrs Beakley chuckled softly. "Why does that not surprise me? That boys stomach is a bottomless pit. Who brought you here, by the way?"

"BTW." Webby said, automatically. Seeing her grandmother frown, she hastily said. "Mr McDuck! But I think he's outside with the doctor now. Do you want one?" She abruptly lifted the box to her granny's beak. "Wait-"She pulled it away again. "Can you eat it alright?"

Mrs Beakley gave a small 'humph' before saying. "I fractured my ribs, Webbigail, not my jaw. I'd love one."

Just as they were both eating a cookie, Scrooge came back in, looking annoyed. "Blasted doctors. They think they know everything!"

Mrs Beakley swallowed the last of her cookie before saying, with just a twinge of amusement. "I take it he told you I couldn't work for a couple of weeks then?"

Her employer waved a hand. "I'm not bothered about that. You can't come with us to Macow. I'm going to need to get a refund, which is always a nightmare-"

"-Oh, I'm sorry, next time I break my ribs I'll make sure it's at a more convenient time to you!"

As Webby giggled, Scrooge frowned. "Ah, you know I didnae mean it like that. It's joost frustrating…" He ran a hand across his forehead. "The boys and Webbigail made you these." He took four cards out his inside-coat pocket.

"Oh, get well cards. How lovely."

"I made that one!" Webby eagerly pointed to the one with pink glitter all over it.

Mrs Beakley gave her a one-armed hug. "Thank you Webbigail, it's lovely. Ah!" She jolted in pain as the ice-pack slipped and fell on the floor.

Webby instantly picked it back up and held it to her grandma's ribs. "I've got it, I've got it! Is that better, granny?"

"A bit thank you, dear." She sighed. "I'm a bit tired."

Scrooge took that as a hint. "We'll go now. We'll come back on Thursday, stay for a bit longer."

"We could bring the boys!" Webby said, clutching her cookie-box to the chest.

Bentina winced at the thought. "I'd rather you didn't."

Scrooge opened the door. "Doon't worry, we won't. Come on Webbigail, let's leave your grandmother in peace."

Webby gave her grandma a cheerful wave as the door creaked shut. "She seems to be alright." She said, brightly as they started down the corridor.

Scrooge nodded. "I told you she would be."

With that they left the hospital.


End file.
